


Circle of Death

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Когда мир летит в жопу, легко перепутать плюс и минус. После запечатывания Берега Амелии не поменялось ровным счётом ничего — хиралевые облака всё так же скрывают свет солнца и приносят темпоральные дожди, Твари никуда не делись, и всё ещё сохраняется угроза выплеска при их встрече с живыми — за исключением одной вещи. Больше ни у кого в мире нет ДУМ.Что, если спасти мир предназначено вовсе не Сэму?
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Circle of Death

В тот день, когда самолёты впервые поднялись в небо, Луизе исполнилось три года.

Обычно без остановки лопочущая на своём детском английском всё, что придёт в голову, тогда она завороженно молчала, провожая взглядом огромные рычащие машины, пока те сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее и быстрее прокатывались по широкой взлётной полосе, чтобы оторваться от земли и стремительно исчезнуть в безоблачной бездне небосвода. Сэм и сам наблюдал за ними с замирающим сердцем — то ли страшно, то ли так потрясающе красиво. Самолётов было три: старый, латанный-перелатанный, но всё ещё бывший на ходу Локхид-Мартин, — конечно, без всякого оружия, — который откопали на какой-то военной базе прежней Америки года два назад; построенный по его подобию Флаер Зеро, который пилотировался сразу двумя людьми и работал на очищенной хиральной пыли; и беспилотный дрон, похожий больше на сложенную из пластика игрушку-оригами, чем на летательный аппарат, хотя по размерам он вдвое опережал рядовой грузовик Бриджес. Поочерёдно выстроившись к полосе, все три самолёта стартовали по сигналу и направились к первой контрольной точке над Портовым узлом. Всё шло так, как надо.

Наверное, для Лу всё происходящее выглядело настоящей магией — как, впрочем, и для всех остальных людей, собравшихся в тот жаркий осенний день на тестовом аэродроме. Неудивительно. За более чем полувековой промежуток человечество уже успело забыть, что такое полёты вверх, в небо, а не с обрывов на дно кратера. Хотя и вид чистого неба уже почти никто не помнил. Старожилы вроде бы рассказывали, что оно было синее-синее и высокое настолько, что кружилась голова, если попытаться всмотреться в него. Но то были только слова. А в реальности всё, что располагалось выше пяти километров, скрывала плотная белая пелена хиралиевых облаков, сквозь которые мог пробиться разве что свет солнца — лишь для того, чтобы преломиться в перевёрнутую шестицветную радугу, вылинявшую ровно на тот оттенок синего, про который рассказывали старожилы.

По ночам всё было ещё хуже: темнота в воздухе сгущалась так, что двигаться можно было только при электрическом свете фар или одрадека, рискуя привлечь внимание МУЛов или не заметить зону, кишащую Тварями. Многие не рисковали. Сэм был не из их числа, но всё равно, если успевал добраться до базы Бриджес затемно, то до утра предпочитал не показывать носа наружу без крайней на то нужды. Он знал от Хоуп, живущей на самой вершине горы к западу от Горного, что когда-то давно ночи бывали светлыми от сияния луны и звёзд, а благодаря хиральной сети и восстановленным архивам (а ещё по тем смутным воспоминаниям о предрождении) даже представлял, как это могло выглядеть. Конечно же, его представления не шли ни в какое сравнение с реальностью. До недавних пор и сравнить было не с чем.

Сэм на секунду прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как впервые увидел ночное небо таким, какое оно было до Выхода — и улыбнулся.

***

(Это произошло много, много позже того момента, как он вернулся с Берега Амелии, и эти воспоминания были уже не такими приятными. Прямо противоположными. Но не будь их — Сэм не раз об этом думал, и всегда приходил к одному и тому же выводу — не случилось бы и всего остального.)

***

Ещё ни одна дорога не давалась ему настолько тяжело. Ничего необычного, простейший маршрут через долину к вершине не самой высокой горы на его веку — но каждый шаг приходилось отвоёвывать у себя же самого. Стоило ему отвлечься от тропы, проложенной между скользких от мха камней и луж, налитых вечными дождями, Сэм едва не терял равновесие. Стоило только опустить глаза себе на грудь, к которой на магнитный зажим крепилась залитая чёрным капсула с надписью «осторожно», и в горле начинали клокотать непрошенные слёзы. Как же случилось, что крошечная жизнь, благодаря которой он вырвался из собственного небытия, замерла, так и не успев начаться?

Дэдмен встретил его тогда в распределительном зале Изолятора; по его лицу и судорожно сжимавшим знакомую капсулу рукам Сэм сразу понял, что что-то не так. У него в груди похолодело от мыслей о худшем — и окатило ледяной волной ужаса, когда это худшее подтвердилось. ББ-28, его Лу, которая прошла с Сэмом весь континент, от самой восточной точки к самой западной, окоченело скрючилась внутри своей капсулы. Она не подавала признаков жизни. «Я подумал, ты захочешь сделать это сам» — виновато отвёл глаза Дэдмен после того, как озвучил приказ руководства UCA.

Что ж, в этом он оказался прав — если Лу действительно суждено было отправится в последний путь, то пусть лучше с ним.

Но, как бы Сэм не успокаивал себя, неся капсулу к засевшему в горах крематорию, его сердце разрывалось между двумя взаимоисключающими вариантами, и ни один из них не был хорош настолько, чтобы хоть на пару гран поколебать чаши весов в любую из сторон. Первый вариант казался единственно верным: утилизировать прибор, который мало того, что не работал уже сам по себе, но и с недавних пор указом нового Президента являлся запрещённым к использованию. В этом случае Сэм остался бы тем, кого и играл последние пару месяцев — героем нового мира, символом объединённой Америки, заработавшим очередную звёздочку на курьерский костюм за то, что одним из первых сжёг символ (жертву) прежней страны. Его удержали бы крепкие связи, вся та сеть, что он строил изо дня в день, его друзья, живущие в городах тысячи людей и обитающие в своих подземных бункерах выживальщики. Все они нуждались в нём, наполняли жизнь чем-то, очень похожим на смысл — тот, который Сэм потерял в выплеске, уничтожившем город-спутник Столичного узла.

Во втором варианте он променял бы всё это на попытку спасти Лу.

Эта попытка в трёх случаях из четырёх могла закончиться неудачей, и тогда у Сэма не осталось бы вообще ничего — ни сковывающих с прошлым браслетов-наручников, ни туманного будущего, сопряженного с выхаживанием больного (с вероятностью в девяносто процентов) младенца. Одна пустота и безразличие, ведь какая разница, что случится с ним, если все связи оборваны? Сэм слишком хорошо помнил это ощущение, долгие годы следовавшее за ним по пятам, куда бы он ни направился, и боялся. Боялся вновь окунуться в него с головой, только на этот раз без единого шанса вынырнуть обратно.

В задумчивости Сэм даже не заметил, как оказался посреди просторного, зловеще-пустого и тихого зала. Конец пути. Отметив в терминале завершённую доставку, он стряхнул наручники на постамент и с сожалением открепил от груди капсулу. Лу продолжала безмятежно спать — или была уже давно мертва? — поэтому Сэм осторожно поставил её рядом с браслетами, словно боялся разбудить. В груди нестерпимо жгло сожалением, готовым вот-вот пролиться наружу горькими слезами, хоть он и сдерживался изо всех сил, когда платформа медленно поползла вниз, унося последние нити связей Сэма с реальным миром. Пусть сон этой крохи больше ничто не тревожит; а он выполнил свой долг и теперь должен уйти.

Должен ли?

Нет. Даже если у этой маленькой жизни был один шанс на тысячу, Сэм не вправе был упускать его; он не мог позволить этой слабой искорке угаснуть только из-за его страха.

Брызнувшая на руки околоплодная жидкость оказалась на удивление тёплой, но вот сама Лу была холоднее его ладоней. Хреново. И станет ещё хуже, если не разогнать кровь по венам как можно скорее, поэтому Сэм принялся судорожно растирать младенца, с грудки к ножкам и обратно. Он тёр и тёр маленькое тельце, белеющее с каждой секундой, и молился про себя неизвестно кому — несуществующим богам, силам природы, самому Берегу — о том, чтобы позволили ему спасти её. Чтобы Лу открыла свои чудесные тёмно-серые глазки, вдохнула воздух поглубже и закричала. Чтобы показала, что жива. Припомнив правила оказания первой помощи, Сэм попытался вдохнуть немного воздуха в маленький рот, чтобы помочь лёгким избавиться от жидкости и вобрать кислород. Всё было тщетно. Не сумев сдержать слёз, он прижал обмякшее тельце к себе.

И тут раздался тонкий, неуверенный писк, в котором явно слышалось упрямство — такое, как в голосах слепых, беззащитных котят, которые морозной ночью изо всех сил борются за жизнь. Сэм, не веря своим ушам, вновь поглядел на младенца. Нет, ему не показалось. Луиза, улыбаясь знакомой беззубой улыбкой, сжимала в кулачке кипу Амелии — может, прощальный подарок, а может, гнетущее напоминание, уже неважно.

— А тебя не так-то просто выжить с этого света, а? — едва слышно прошептал Сэм, обнимая малышку так крепко, как только мог себе позволить, и она ответила согласным кряхтением.

Ещё никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько настоящим.

Устроив Луизу у себя за пазухой, кожей к коже, чтобы она ни в коем случае не переохладилась (да и нести её так было не в пример удобнее, чем, скажем, просто в руках), Сэм вышел из крематория, кинул последний взгляд на вздымающиеся в голубоватой дымке башни города — и зашагал в противоположную сторону, ни разу больше не обернувшись. Несомненно, пропажу самого известного в Америке курьера не смогут так запросто проморгать. Хрен знает, как будет отбрёхиваться от службы безопасности Дэдмен, когда обнаружат, что именно он отпер браслеты; как поведут себя руководители узлов, когда им дадут отмашку задержать Сэма Портера Бриджеса, едва тот явится за заказом или с утерянной доставкой; и насколько отборным матом будет поминать его Дайхардмен. Сэму было наплевать — пусть он лишился целого состояния лайков, наработанных за месяцы протягивания хиральной сети, пусть теперь не будет иметь доступа к возможностям этой самой сети даже для того, чтобы сделать новую пару обуви, это неважно. Сейчас у него на руках лежала самая крепкая из его нитей, драгоценная крошечная жизнь — и чтобы защитить её, Сэм готов был выгрызать путь в земле зубами.

У него не было ни конкретного плана, ни даже приблизительного представления, как строить жизнь дальше. Ещё успеется обдумать и передумать всё по десять раз. А сейчас им нужно было как можно быстрее попасть в Портовый узел — да, с его руководителем, Виктором, у Сэма сложились не самые хорошие отношения, но он отчего-то был уверен, что тот ему поможет, — переплыть озеро Нулевой точки и, убедившись, что за ними нет хвоста, короткими перебежками добраться до единственного безопасного места на всём континенте. 

***

Каким бы ублюдком ни был Хиггс Монаган, почивший (или нет, похрен — Сэма это больше не касалось) на Берегу Амелии предводитель террористов и, как выяснилось, личный сталкер Сэма, понятия о своеобразном благородстве у него всё-таки сохранялись до последнего дня. Чёрт его разберёт, как с того света ублюдок смог отправить заказ для Бриджес, но факт оставался фактом: едва Сэм очнулся в убежище после того, как Амелия выгнала его со своего Берега, ему на браслет пришло письмо от загадочного заказчика пиццы, который Сэму успел уже порядком надоесть. Внизу вместо подписи стояло имя Хиггса.

Если Сэм и почувствовал какое-то раздражение, осознав, столько сил и времени он потратил на обслуживание своего заклятого врага, то всего на мгновение. Работа как работа, ничего необычного от него не требовалось, да и оплату Сэм получал справедливую.

Конечно, в этот раз переться на самую вершину заснеженных гор за заказом он не собирался — пицца мёртвым уже явно была без надобности, — зато воспользоваться предложением, присланным в том же сообщении, всё-таки стоило. «…В знак своей доброй воли я открыл вам доступ в свои личные покои. Можете рыться в моих секретах сколько угодно», гласил текст. Так Сэм и сделал, на свою голову.

Стены убежища оказались сплошь завешаны разнокалиберными бумагами, а пространство между ними заплетено алыми нитями, как паутиной, ровно в том порядке, в каком Сэм шёл с востока. Каждая точка доставки, каждый поворот по горам или вокруг зоны Тварей — всё было здесь. Ему даже думать не хотелось, как долго этот психованный собирал свою коллекцию, а делал он это, судя по всему, вплоть до событий в Краевом узле: последняя нить, отмечающая перемещения Сэма, тянулась как раз сквозь заштрихованную чёрным маркером широкую полосу (заштриховано было неплотно, и под краской Сэм мог разобрать названия: штат Орегон, штат Невада, штат Аризона — ничего не значащие слова далёкого прошлого). Нити соединяли между собой не только точки на карте, но и фотографии. Сэму хватило пары минут созерцания собственной рожи в разных ракурсах, чтобы от настолько большого их количества в глазах зарябило и захотелось, как обычно, выблевать на пол набившуюся в желудок смолу. Этот позыв он сдержал. А вот отказывать себе в другом желании резона не было, поэтому, стоило Сэму распрячься из своих извечных портупей, на пол без разбора полетели карты, алые нитки с булавками, распечатки статей про египетскую мифологию, его фотки и весёлые разноцветные стикеры. К чёрту всё. Закончив счищать со стен весь мусор, он собрал его в большой контейнер, вынес наружу и сжёг как можно скорее; надписи же легко отошли после пары часов соскребания штукатурки. Напоминание о Хиггсе ему даром не нужно. Куда как большей ценностью было ничейное убежище, чистенькое, снабжённое базовыми системами жизнеобеспечения и удачно расположенное неподалёку от Озёрного узла на границе с кратером Тварей — даже самые отчаянные не решатся здесь шастать; случись что, оно вполне могло пригодиться.

Правда, в тот момент Сэм даже не подозревал, что всё случится настолько быстро.

Гладь хиралиевых облаков над озером Нулевой точки не тревожилась ни единым порывом ветра, пока частный катер скользил по воде, следуя из Портового узла в Озёрный. Сэм мог бы воспользоваться большегрузами Фрэджайл, обратившись напрямую к ней (она наверняка поняла бы, что перед UCA светить его не стоит, особенно после того, как Сэм нарушил прямой приказ руководства; да и пассажиров на рейсовых переправах вычислить было сложнее), но не решился. Они расстались не лучшим образом, а бередить ещё свежую рану Сэму хотелось в самую последнюю очередь. К тому же, от сырого озёрного воздуха Лу раскапризничалась, никак не желая успокаиваться — её не радовала ни любимая вертушка, ни подаренная Музыкантом губная гармошка, — и её плач мог привлечь лишнее внимание. Хозяин катера, старый темнокожий рыбак, поставлявший рыбу в города даже после Выхода, с сочувствием наблюдал за безуспешными попытками Сэма угомонить девочку, пока, наконец, не выдержал:

— Может, она у тебя просто есть хочет?

Сэм на мгновение замер, уставившись на старика. Как же он мог не понять очевидного? Хотя, на самом деле, Сэм надеялся, что остатков питательных веществ, поступавших через пуповину, хватит хотя бы на несколько часов — как раз, чтобы перебраться через озеро Нулевой точки, а там он нашёл бы какие-нибудь смеси для новорождённых… Но, видно, это было слишком самонадеянно с его стороны. Тем временем рыбак, вытащив откуда-то старинного вида бутыль и чистую тряпицу, смочил её в содержимом и собрался было сунуть Лу — если бы Сэм быстрым движением не перехватил его руку:

— Что это?

— Всего-то вода с глюкозой, парень, ничего страшного. Малышка, конечно, не наестся, но до земли дотянет, а не то мы первые сдохнем от её крика, — проворчал старик, высвобождаясь из захвата и на удивление осторожно пристраивая скрученную ткань ко рту Лу. Та и вправду замолкла, только всхлипнула ещё пару раз перед тем, как взяться рефлекторно сосать материю. — Вот так.

Отхлебнув из той же бутыли, рыбак предложил её и Сэму, но тот только попятился — что, впрочем, старика совсем не обидело; пожав плечами, тот убрал посудину на место и вернулся к рулю, продолжая рассказ:

— Я уже давненько на свете живу, парень. Мне-то тогда лет пять стукнуло, когда я перебрался с родными в эту страну с соседнего континента, ещё в прошлом веке, пожалуй. Жизнь была не сахар, знаешь ли, даже еды порой не хватало, а мне приходилось нянчится с тремя младшими сёстрами, каждая мал мала меньше. Этому трюку меня матушка научила, да обойдут шторма её Берег.

Его голос мешался с дуновениями прохладного бриза, запутывался в плеске озёрной воды за бортами катера и то затихал, то набирал в громкости, отчего создавалось ощущение нереальности происходящего. Как будто вот-вот всё закончится, и Сэм очнётся на неудобных камнях, впившихся в копчик, где-то посреди равнины; а почувствовавшая его движения Лу довольно забулькает в своей капсуле, неизменно согретая и умиротворённая большой концентрацией окситоцина. И надо будет бежать, бесконечно бежать к очередной цели, маячащей впереди подобно миражу — сколько не пройди километров, ближе не станет, — чтобы в конце узнать, что все усилия были тщетны.

Его даже тряхнуло от слишком ярких воспоминаний; Сэм поздно спохватился, прижимая укутанную в его комбинезон и одеяла Луизу к себе, но ту, к счастью, его судорожные движения не потревожили. Видно, совсем умоталась. А он до самого берега не смыкал глаз.

Пройти через порт в Озёрном узле удалось без происшествий, как и домчать до вычищенного убежища (благо, в прошлый раз Сэм оставил под стенами города дальнобойный трицикл, слегка покоцанный после горного маршрута и покрывшийся ржавчиной под воздействием темпорального дождя, но всё ещё вполне резво бегавший на положенные ему дальние расстояния), а вот дальше возникли сложности. Во-первых, бункер, в котором запросто можно было переждать два-три дня разгула хиралиевой бури, в нынешнем его состоянии не был подготовлен для более длительного проживания; во-вторых, там совершенно точно нельзя было жить ребёнку. И, если с настройкой систем жизнеобеспечения Сэм справился за считанные часы (справился бы и за минуты, если бы терморегулятор не забарахлил, потащив за собой и воздухоочистные тоже), то обустройство колыбели для Лу заняло у него без малого три дня. Сэму даже пришлось соорудить импровизированный карман-слинг на груди, чтобы Луиза могла путешествовать вместе с ним: километров приходилось наматывать достаточно, даже по ровной дороге выходило по два-три часа — а дольше малышка терпеть голод отказывалась. Доставивший их в Озёрный рыбак подсказал, где взять хорошие и вполне недорогие по лайкам смеси, которыми его дочь кормила внуков, даже посоветовал, как правильно проверять температуру, чтобы не слишком горячо.

Сэм не раз успел проклясть себя за то, что не озаботился устройством жилища заранее — хотя бы в тот раз, когда выскребал весь бумажный мусор, — и не раз же возражал себе: предусмотреть все варианты у него не было возможности. 

Только убедившись, что всё самое необходимое у них есть, Сэм, наконец, смог успокоиться. И когда дверь убежища закрылась за его спиной, отделяя от бесконечно огромного внешнего мира кусочек его личной, крошечной вселенной, он вдруг осознал: долгий путь к цели завершён.

Дни потянулись один за одним, не отличимые друг от друга на сторонний взгляд, но богатые событиями для укрывшихся в бункере. Едва под потолком загорались лампы дневного света, Сэм поднимался со своего лежака, проверял пелёнки Лу, кормил её и вновь укладывал спать; шел просмотреть баки с питьевой водой, обновлял очистные, наскоро умывался (о душе, конечно, речи не шло, хотя кабина с подводом труб от водонагревателя имелась) и вновь брал на руки радостно агукающую девочку. Луизе нравилось лежать у него на руках больше, чем в своей люльке, и Сэм не видел смысла отказывать ей. Порой он читал вслух найденные во внутристенных хранилищах старинные книги — большинство из них рассказывали про Древний Египет, но в некоторых встречались описания других ушедших цивилизаций, — а порой напевал колыбельные. За свой музыкальный слух Сэм ручаться не мог, но, по крайней мере, явныхого недовольства у Лу они не вызывали. К тому моменту, как режим освещения менялся на ночной, сон ещё как минимум дважды успевал сморить малышку, давая Сэму возможность один раз поесть и один — справить естественную нужду. И следующим утром всё повторялось с начала.

Новообретённая рутина ему даже нравилась. Когда Лу более-менее обвыклась в убежище и не устраивала истерики каждый раз, стоило ей потерять Сэма из виду, он начал выходить наружу, на пару часов за раз, не больше. Рисковать попусту ему не хотелось. Два часа в прежней картине мира Сэма — величина несущественная, но сейчас этого времени как раз хватало, чтобы метнуться на форсаже к соседу-выживальщику за заказом, отвезти его в пункт назначения и успеть вернуться до того, как Луиза проснётся. Доход с этого, конечно, получался смешной — но Сэму и того не нужно было бы, не имей он на руках новорождённого младенца. На обратном пути как раз получалось прихватить собственные посылки, не доверяя доставку другим; не то, чтобы это было проявлением распустившейся совсем уж пышным цветом паранойи, просто осторожность лишней не бывает. Да и груз целее. С теми редкими курьерами, которые всё же добредали до их логова сами, Сэм никогда не выходил на хиралесвязь. Понизив уровень до единицы, ровно так, чтобы хватало мощности забросить заказ в Бриджес да поискать нужную информацию, он смотрел только за тем, чтобы на экране не мелькало знакомых лиц — чтобы, если что, запечатать дверь наглухо. И то ли их оберегали высшие силы с Берегов, то ли просто невероятно везло, но за всё время Сэму не пришлось этого делать ни разу.

Вот только везение не могло продолжаться вечно: на исходе месяца их безмятежное существование дало трещину самым ожидаемым — и одновременно с тем самым пугавшим Сэма — образом.

***

Он рисковал буквально всем, придя в Озёрный узел с удостоверением вольнонаёмного курьера (у Хиггса наверняка и не такие фальшивки в запасе имелись, но Сэм, судорожно сметая со стен ворох своих фото, как-то даже не задумался, что подобное ему когда-либо пригодится — повезло, что хоть этот кусок пластика уцелел). Даже если его не схватят за жопу сразу, как только обнаружат несоответствие биометрического слепка в документах с реальными данными, это случится, едва Сэм покажет лицо. Камеры и сканеры запросто опознают в ничем не примечательном парне Того, кто доставляет, и плакала тогда его свободная жизнь, вместе с возможностью ходить без надзора где вздумается, отсиживаться в бункере и растить малютку Луизу. Но именно ради последней он и решился на этот шаг.

Убедившись, что в зале распределительного центра нет ни одной живой души, Сэм подошёл к терминалу, набрал на хиралеграмме номер доставляемого заказа и коснулся значка «оповестить получателя». В больших распределителях курьеры эту функцию не отмечали, бежали дальше, оставляя её на совести сортировщиков — исключения делались только в том случае, если доставка была срочной. Сэм это знал, поэтому и указал в характеристиках принесённых им криптобиотов пункт «скоропортящееся»; и если удача не отвернулась от него окончательно, адресат должен был ответить незамедлительно.

Дрогнув на мгновение от входящего сигнала, меню терминала свернулось в левый нижний угол, выводя изображение перед Сэмом.

— Спасибо за доставку, — Дэдмен не задержался взглядом на нём, предпочтя осмотреть доставленный кейс, и удовлетворённо кивнул. — Мы ждали поставку ещё вчера, но понимаем, какая сейчас ситуация, так что…

— Ситуация не из лучших, — сухо процедил Сэм, снимая очки и подтягивая балаклаву, чтобы Дэдмен смог разглядеть его лицо; поток сознания от учёного мог длится даже не пару минут, и в других обстоятельствах — например, если бы он не стоял под прицелом полусотни камер, в память которых наверняка был вбит его портрет с пометкой «оповестить немедленно», — Сэм его с удовольствием послушал бы. Но не сейчас.

— Сэм! — Дэдмен на мгновение даже растерялся, а потом радостно засиял улыбкой — которая тут же сменилась тревожной гримасой. — Я рад тебя видеть, но… какого чёрта ты творишь? Если тебя засекут…

— Я знаю. Поэтому мы должны поговорить как можно быстрее.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Лу.

Дэдмен вздохнул и поправил очки:

— Значит, малышка не выжила? Мне очень жаль, Сэм, но я предупреждал, что шансы на её выживание, если попытаться извлечь из капсулы, меньше тридцати процентов. Тебе, конечно, надо бы побеседовать со специалистом по психике, чтобы пережить такую травму. И я как раз знаю одного такого, никак не связанного обязательствами перед Бриджес…

— Она жива. Но с ней что-то происходит.

Тревожащих симптомов было много, Сэм даже не знал, с какого начать. Прежде всего в глаза бросалось, конечно, то, что Лу потеряла аппетит — и перестала набирать вес; до того прибавляя по двести-триста грамм в неделю, за последние несколько дней она не продвинулась и на десятую долю прежней скорости. А сегодня поутру при взвешивании Сэм и вовсе увидел минус десять грамм. Может, это стало последней каплей, склонившей чашу весов от риска быть обнаруженными к риску упустить время для спасения Луизы. На сон у неё теперь уходило больше времени, и интервалы стали вдвое, а то и втрое длиннее. Всё остальное время, если малышка не была занята едой или сном, она непрерывно плакала — но не так, как это делают здоровые дети (по правде сказать, Сэм понятия не имел, как это должно было происходить, но определённо по-другому): вместо громких воплей из колыбели слышались только усталые, задушенные всхлипы. Как будто Лу долго боролась за собственную жизнь, но её силы уже на исходе.

— Похоже на истощение, — согласился с предположением Сэма Дэдмен.

— Я думал, это как-то от молочной смеси зависит, поэтому взял другую — но нихрена не изменилось.

— Нет, Сэм, ты не понял. Такую, как Лу, выкормить искусственными смесями практически невозможно. В тот момент, когда ты извлёк её из капсулы, Лу как бы родилась на свет — и не на девятом месяце внутриутробного развития, как то задумано природой, а на седьмом. Она — недоношенный ребёнок. Таких нужно выкармливать только натуральным грудным молоком; в противном случае она может дотянуть разве что лет до трёх, но не дольше, да и жизнью это будет сложно назвать.

— Да где же его взять?

— Извини, тут я помочь не могу. В Столичном узле на тысячу населения приходится всего одна роженица, без осложнений их и того меньше — и, как ты понимаешь, мониторинг за их состоянием строже, чем за умирающими больными.

Сэм понимал. Роды испокон веков были очень рискованным предприятием, а в мире после Выхода Смерти их и вовсе можно было сравнить с обезвреживанием атомной бомбы, ведь при неудачном стечении обстоятельств погибало сразу две души. Прошло уже больше десяти лет с тех пор, как он сам носился по клинике от одной палаты к другой вместе с женой, при условии, что в физическом плане с ними всё было хорошо — упустили только психическую составляющую, то ли даже не предполагая, насколько она может пошатнуться, то ли нарочно её проигнорировав; и это обернулось катастрофой. Воспоминания мазнули непроходящим ужасом по сердцу, так, что Сэму лишь усилием воли удалось унять дрожь. Сейчас он должен думать о живых.

Какая-то мысль настойчиво скреблась на самом краю сознания — как будто идея, не полновесное решение, но возможность… 

Мама кормила свою дочь-Тварь несуществующим молоком; даже если бы она была жива, или если бы могла передать Локни своё состояние по связывающей их нити, Сэму это всё равно никак не помогло. Постоянно колеблющиеся между неземной любовью и неземной же ненавистью Старьёвщик и Хиральная художница и не помышляли о рождении ребёнка, а у Робототехника сын уже давно вырос из младенчества, так что этот вариант тоже отпадал. Но кто-то в районе Горного… Тут Сэма осенило:

— Жена Жителя гор родила ребёнка меньше месяца назад, — как же он мог забыть, ведь ему собственноручно пришлось тащить детали для медицинского принтера на вершину горы. Кажется, они даже дали своему сыну имя Сэм. — Возможно, она не откажет мне в просьбе.

— О, какая удача, — Дэдмен заметно посветлел лицом. — Буду надеяться, что всё сложится хорошо. Но если вдруг что, Сэм, ты помни — я всегда готов помочь, сделаю всё возможное.

— Угу.

Будь у него больше времени, Сэм поговорил бы с учёным ещё немного — но вместо этого он просто махнул на прощание и развернулся, чтобы уйти; в груди, прямо под солнечным сплетением, жгло какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. Как будто если он задержится здесь ещё на несколько минут, выбраться уже не удастся. Подхватив с ленты первый попавшийся кейс для отвода глаз (неважно, он выкинет его сразу, как минует ворота Озёрного, а там кто-нибудь подберёт), Сэм зашагал к выходу, стараясь не срываться на бег. Снаружи царило необычное оживление, наполняя сырой воздух гомоном людских голосов, рычанием электродвигателей и трескотнёй хиральных принтеров — наверное, именно эти звуки насторожили Сэма, — но ни на одном из сотрудников Бриджеса не наблюдалось чёрного комбинезона службы безопасности. Тут, в основном, были техники, которые протягивали над открытой парковкой какое-то энергетическое поле; иногда среди их болотно-зелёных костюмов мелькали алые робы медиков.

— Это они перед дождём так суетятся, — поделился с ним наблюдением стоявший в тени под козырьком курьер — кажется, он только что пришёл со стороны южных ворот, потому что опирался на ходовую трость, выпачканную в красной пыли (да и ноги у него по колено были в тех же ржаво-рыжих пятнах, похоже, шёл издалека). — С Метеостанции передают ливень на несколько часов. Похоже, зарядит до самого вечера.

Сэм потоптался на месте, поправляя лямки портупей и наспех оценивая шансы — ответить или пройти мимо, что принесёт ему больше проблем? — а потом буркнул:

— Похоже.

Под балаклавой его всё равно не разглядеть, а вот игнорирование своей персоны этот парень мог счесть и за хамство. Курьера же, как назло, разобрало поговорить — может, не привык ходить один, но по какой-то причине напарник его покинул, а может, не терпелось новостями поделиться. Ну или просто Сэм ему приглянулся как собеседник.

— В последнее время погода совсем никудышная. Льёт так, будто все воды Берега решили затопить нас нахрен, чтобы не маячили по земле и не мозолили глаза. Как бы Озёрный не смыло к чертям.

— Ага.

Между ними воцарилось молчание — Сэм сказал бы, что неловкое, если бы ему было дело до подобных оценок, — а потом курьер вдруг наклонился к нему, словно хотел доверить какую-то тайну:

— Если собрался в горы, приятель, то будь осторожней на дороге. Там, говорят, Тварей видели, — и, подмигнув ему сквозь отливающие золотым стёкла маски, направился в глубины распредцентра. Сэм ошарашенно проводил его взглядом. Этот тип что, подслушал его разговор с Дэдменом? Но как, если, он мог в этом поклясться, в зале не было ни одного человека? Из оцепенения его вырвал пронёсшийся мимо техник, который громко орал кому-то на другой стороне улицы, чтобы «пошевеливались, не то всё проржавеет к чертям». Хоть это и не относилось непосредственно к Сэму, он тоже решил воспользоваться советом, потому что на горизонте с южной стороны уже показалась гряда иссиня-чёрных хиралиевых туч; если не успеть добраться до бункера, байк могло серьёзно потрепать — так что Сэм счёл за лучшее прыгнуть в седло и выжать скорость на максимум.

Только оказавшись в умиротворяющей тишине бункера и взяв на руки неизменно спавшую Лу, Сэм вдруг понял, что же так насторожило его в словах того парня. Как кто-то мог видеть Тварей, если в мире не осталось ни одного человека с ДУМ-способностями?

***

Сэм узнал об этом одним из первых, спустя всего неделю после того, как они с Луизой сбежали за Нулевую точку.

Поначалу казалось, что в мире наладилось хрупкое равновесие — да, люди всё так же недоверчиво относились к простирающимся за пределами городских стен пространствам, одиночки продолжали отсиживаться в своих убежищах, решаясь выйти самое большое на пару метров за порог, — но и темпоральные дожди прекратились, откатившись куда-то за Смоляной пояс, а в зонах, раньше сплошь кишевших Тварями, стояла мёртвая тишина. Все, кто страдал от ужасающих видений конца света, в одночасье стали спать спокойно. И хотя, по словам засевших в своих метеорологических лабораториях учёных, концентрация хиралия в воздухе не снижалась, все (подавляющее большинство) поверили в то, что Выход Смерти, наконец, миновал.

А потом рвануло на самой границе с Южным узлом, так близко к стенам города, что внешние силовые поля только чудом выдержали. Через несколько дней выяснили, что причиной стал караван из пяти грузовиков, вёзших строительные материалы в Озёрный, — в солнечную погоду на открытой местности они наткнулись на скопление хиралиевых самородков. Ничто не говорило о присутствии Тварей, и всё-таки они там были. Взрывом смело только что восстановленный участок шоссе, весь груз и всех людей, входивших в состав каравана; а специалистов с высокими уровнями ДУМ, которых отправили на разведку кратера, выжгло новой серией вспышек — очевидно аннигиляцией.

Тогда-то и стало ясно, что с запретом использования Бридж-Бэби новый президент UCA поторопился: кроме них, других способов обнаружить активность Тварей не осталось, потому что запечатавшаяся на своём Берегу Амелия забрала и свой дар-проклятие.

Новости с юга Сэм увидел задним числом — так случилось, что сам он в этот момент как раз заканчивал обустраивать детскую для Лу. В тот раз, когда вспышкой выжгло окраину Южного узла, сам он едва ушёл из пасти Ловца — кажется, это был именно он, хотя наверняка сказать было невозможно, Сэм его попросту не видел — и только благодаря тому, что с ним была Лу. Сэм и опасную зону-то умудрился не заметить, потому что вместо привычного холода и сильной до замирающего сердца дрожи стало просто чуть тяжелее дышать. Следом перестали слушаться ноги. Сэм упорно списывал это на усталость, ведь они как раз взбирались на хребет, следуя знакомой короткой тропой из Горного узла; а волнение Лу, которая сначала только недовольно пищала, а потом начала истерить в полную силу, объяснял для себя разреженным воздухом или голодом. Он как раз раздумывал, где бы устроиться, чтобы вытащить из подсумка заранее приготовленную смесь и покормить малышку.

Как вдруг его подбросило вверх на добрых три метра — и швырнуло о ближайший валун с такой силой, что перед глазами потемнело, а из рассечённого лба брызнула кровь, мигом заляпав руки и комбинезон.

Сэм плохо помнил, как выбрался тогда на широкую тропу в долине, знал только, что ужасно боялся споткнуться вплоть до дверей убежища; удивительно, как только хватило заряда аккумулятора для экзоскелета, при таком темпе обычно иссякающего рядом с Метеостанцией. Напуганная Лу после этого отсыпалась целых два дня, открывая глаза только для того, чтобы наскоро подкрепиться, и тут же засыпала обратно (Сэм до сих пор корил себя за то, что не был осторожнее; возможно, именно эта встреча с Тварями и повлияла на её состояние, сначала медленно, но потом всё быстрее истощая её жизненные силы). А Сэм, залепив рану бионическими стяжками, сутки напролёт не смыкал глаз, раз за разом прокручивая события в горах перед мысленным взором.

Он ничего не заметил, потому что больше нечего было замечать. Никакой смолы, никаких отпечатков ладоней на земле, никакого сгущения хиральных облаков над головой; ни одного знака приближающейся опасности. Наверное, такой же ужас испытывали обычные люди, не болевшие ДУМ и не имевшие возможности почувствовать Тварей.

Пытаясь понять, в чём причины, Сэм развернул хиральную связь — и там уже наткнулся на сообщения о Южном.

В тех немногих новостях, которые порой просачивались по однозвёздочной связи в последующие недели, всё чаще упоминались новые выплески, мощнее и разрушительнее привычных взрывов, успевших примелькаться за долгие десятилетия после первого Выхода Смерти. Говорили, что в большинстве из них погибали деменсы. Сэм даже понимал, почему — лишившись генерала, знавшего наперёд все зоны прорыва Берегов и умевшего подчинять призраков себе, террористы теперь в панике метались по всему континенту, пытаясь хоть как-то организоваться и не попасть на зуб к Тварям. Естественно, у них не получалось. Не получалось и у МУЛов, и у матёрых курьеров из Бриджес — все, кто раньше хоть как-то чуяли враждебную энергию с помощью ДУМ-способностей, оказались безоружны против угрозы, до сих пор казавшейся знакомой. Нелегко сражаться с врагом, которого даже не видишь, и вовсе невозможно это делать, когда даже косвенных признаков не осталось.

У Сэма, с одной стороны, был своеобразный карт-бланш — даже если исчезли его способности возвращенца, кровь по-прежнему отгоняла Тварей как едкая кислота, — но, с другой, он как единственный источник действенного оружия против этой угрозы просто не мог прятаться ото всех, забирая последнюю возможность противостоять Тварям.

Впрочем, эту диллему Сэм решил довольно быстро.

Раз у него теперь не было доступа к хиральным принтерам, чтобы воспроизводить оружие в любых количествах сразу, как понадобится, Сэм старался делать боеприпасы сам. Взяв за привычку закидываться перед сном М-криптобиотами (они, по крайней мере, не горчили и вообще по вкусу напоминали травяной чай), чтобы восстановить кровопотерю за ночь, он нацеживал из вены небольшой пакет крови, запечатывал его и убирал в морозильную камеру. То же самое проделывал и утром, добавляя к крови прочие свои отходы. Время от времени, когда место внутри камеры заканчивалось, Сэм собирал рюкзак, садился на байк и отправлялся к ближайшим одиночкам, чтобы передать оружие через них.

Чаще всего он бывал у Мастера. Тот мало того, что был независимым выживальщиком, так ещё и увлекался модификациями гематического оружия — благодаря его разработкам один пакет крови можно было растянуть уже не на пять гранат, как до событий в Краевом узле, а на пятнадцать. Сэм оставлял ему сырьё, Мастер его обрабатывал и пересылал тем немногим курьерам, которые отваживались ходить даже без ББ и ДУМ, на свой страх и риск. Несколько раз только благодаря боеприпасам из его крови парам удавалось отбиться от невидимых Тварей — хотя не в пример больше случалось выплесков.

Но если среди курьеров объявился человек, способный чуять Тварей, то стоило держаться от него подальше — ведь рано или поздно (Сэм ставил на первый вариант) им заинтересуются в UCA, и тогда пригонят за ним всю королевскую рать. А Сэму сейчас нужно было думать о том, как спасти Лу, а не изыскивать маршруты, как бы унести задницу от Бриджес.

Благо, все эти проблемы можно было решить одним-единственным походом в горы.

***

Проводница, выслушав его просьбу, согласилась без раздумий.

— Само собой, Сэм. Ты спас жизнь мне и моему ребёнку. Если бы не ты, то… Не хочу даже думать, что могло бы случиться, — хиралесвязь барахлила, и изображение то и дело пропадало, рассеиваясь мелкими частицами по воздуху — но, по крайней мере, звук держался стабильно. — В общем, ждём тебя и малышку Луизу, я попрошу мужа подготовить для тебя комнату.

План состоял в том, чтобы переждать в убежище Жителя гор ближайшие полгода-год, пока Лу не пойдёт на поправку; может, несколько лет, потому что социализация с другим ребёнком одного с ней возраста должна была идти легче (тут в стремлении вырастить здоровое поколение выигрывали обе стороны). Сэму же доставалась возможность брать дальние рейды для доставки, плюс, если бы кто-то вздумал идти по его следу, в горах было проще скрыться, а любые тропы заметало снегом.

Сэм готовился к переходу два дня — паковал немногочисленные вещи, утеплял слинг Лу, мастерил для неё кислородную маску, чтобы не перенапрягать нежные младенческие лёгкие и не усугублять и без того незавидное положение, — и по десятому разу проверял выбранный маршрут. Он получался дольше кратчайшего пути через горы, но и безопаснее: по плану Сэма они должны были обойти горную цепь по краю, минуя глубокие реки вброд так, чтобы не проводить в холодной воде слишком много времени, и не попадаясь на глаза патрулям примостившегося в долине рядом с Распределителем лагеря МУЛов (раньше там толклись деменсы, но уже месяц как их оттуда сдуло, будто и не было). В это убежище он возвращаться не планировал — слишком далеко от горных вершин, да и близость к Озёрному узлу Сэма уже не прельщала.

На рассвете третьего дня он поднялся ещё до того, как под потолком зажглись люминесцентные лампы, усадил беспокойно спавшую Лу себе за пазуху и, привычно подхватив на плечи увесистый рюкзак, вышел наружу. Они шли до тех пор, пока не стемнело, и продолжили путь, ориентируясь по свету одрадека, до первых лучей солнца; миновали Распределитель, убежище Сына писателя и как раз закруглялись по кусочку восстановленной горной трассы, когда с запада подул сильный ветер. Через несколько часов, поднимаясь на холм, Сэм усмотрел вдалеке стремительно надвигающуюся черноту. Это могли быть и хиральные тучи, и самая обычная гроза с равной долей вероятности. Перспектива идти по горам в непогоду была так себе, но куда худшим вариантом вырисовывался риск попасть в зону темпорального дождя, который наверняка приведёт с собой свору Тварей. Сэму предстояло выбрать из двух почти равнозначных зол — растерянный, он остановился над обрывом, беспомощно оглядываясь вокруг. Должно же быть какое-то решение?..

Мысленно сверившись с картой, Сэм повернулся на юго-восток, к вздымающимся на фоне извечной хиралиевой плёнки облаков белоснежным вершинам — и выругался, обнаружив новую вводную. Прямо поперёк несуществующей тропы, которую он проложил к перевалу аккурат рядом с убежищем Жителя гор, в землю были натыканы бетонные столбы с обрывками проводов, трепещущими на ветру подобно прядям волос. Всё собиралось один к одному, как назло: это место было единственным сложным моментом во всём маршруте. Когда-то до Выхода Смерти здесь стояла старинная электростанция, от которой питались соседние с ней города; но сейчас от городов не осталось даже фундамента, а вот вокруг былого знамения старого мира неизменно собирались неупокоенные души мёртвых.

Лу подала голос впервые за время их похода — недовольный, полный негодования писк, как будто корящий Сэма за нерешительность; хотя, скорее всего, ей просто было холодно. В любом случае, Сэм решил идти напрямик. Если у них был хотя бы шанс пройти незамеченными, стоило его использовать; а если буря застанет их в середине пути, по крайней мере, их смогут найти — если осмелятся выйти на поиски, конечно. А нет — так они хотя бы попытались.

Миновать бетонные опоры удалось гораздо раньше, чем небо успело потемнеть, затянутое тучами с запада, а первые снежинки начали падать и того позже. Правда, потом их всё равно настигла метель, и ориентироваться в пространстве стало в разы сложнее. Ноги нещадно вязли в снегу, и Сэму всё казалось, что он снова ощущает на себе воздействие Тварей — но он отговаривал себя. Сейчас не время, надо идти дальше. Они определённо двигались к вершинам — Сэму приходилось помогать себе руками, чтобы взобраться на склоны покруче, — когда среди однообразных завываний ветра об каменные шпили гор вдруг послышался вполне человеческий голос:

— Эй, приятель, слева! — он был слабым, неразличимым даже по полу хозяина — кричать мог как мужчина, так и женщина, — но чётким. — Берегись!

Сэм не успел среагировать, только слабо мотнул головой в сторону крика — как вдруг его сбило с ног потоком тяжёлого снега, и мир вокруг померк, принеся невозможную тишину.


End file.
